


Tomato Rice Soup

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Wishverse Captain Hook| Detective Rogers, Soup, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Alice's father comes to her when she needs him the most.





	Tomato Rice Soup

**Author's Note:**

> loboselinaistrash prompted: “I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.” (Any verse)
> 
> I’m going to hell for this one. Takes place a few years after Gothel cursed WHook’s heart.

Alice felt like crap. The tower may have given her everything she could ever need, but it wasn’t enough. She had downed so much of the potion to relieve her fever and was downing water like it was oxygen, yet the fever was nowhere close to breaking.

 

She flopped down onto her bed, shutting her eyes hoping it would stop the spinning. Suddenly, she felt a cool cloth being draped over her forehead.

 

“There, there, Starfish, this should help.”

 

Alice’s eyes fluttered open and she found her father standing there, a kind look on his face. He looked the same as he had when Gothel poisoned their hearts, but she didn’t see how that was possible. Shouldn’t he be far older by now? How was he standing so close to her without being in pain?

 

“Papa,” she whispered.

“That’s right, Papa’s here,” he cooed.

“But your heart…”

“There’s nothing wrong with my heart. You just relax. I’ll make you some soup and it’ll help you feel so much better.”

 

She watched as he went to the kitchenette, humming softly as he did. The tears burned in her eyes and suddenly she was sobbing. Killian turned around quickly and ran to her side, putting his cool hand on her cheek as he sat beside her.

 

“Starfish, what’s wrong?”

“You…you haven’t been here. I’ve been so alone and I…I missed you, Papa.”

“Oh, Alice.” Killian gathered her into his arms and cuddled her closer. She knew she was 16 and she should protest being cuddled in such a way, but she had missed him so much, she clung to his shirt. “I missed you too, but we don’t have to be apart anymore. I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.”

She sniffled, burying her head deeper into his chest. “But the witch…”

“She’s gone, she won’t keep you from me ever again.” He wiped her tears away with her thumb. “Now, let me make you the soup and get you some more water. You need to stay hydrated.”

Alice slowly nodded. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, angel. More than all the stars and moon in the sky.”

 

He went into the kitchen and fixed her the soup, it was one he made from memory. His mother had apparently made it before she died whenever he was sick. While most people would fix chicken noodle when their child was sick, Alice the first always made tomato rice for her boys. Alice grew up watching her father make it, whether she was sick or if she was feeling blue. She had tried to recreate the recipe a million times since he left, but it was all in vain.

 

Alice let him feed her the soup, she was far too weak to handle it on her own. Once she was finished and he had switched her cloth, he tucked her in under the covers, making sure she wasn’t too hot or too cold.

 

“It’s time for bed.”

“Mmm…”

“Come on now, rest will do you some good.”

 

Alice nodded slowly and clutched her stuffed rabbit to her chest. She fell asleep to the soft sounds of her father’s voice.

 

Little did she know, Gothel was watching from the window. She had a view of the whole show, Alice cuddling into someone that wasn’t even there. Come morning, she would be all better and realize that her father had never been there, there was no possible way he could be.

 

Meanwhile, on the tiny isle he rested on, Killian would be having a nightmare of his terribly ill daughter, alone and crying for her papa.


End file.
